One method for fabricating light emitting photonic devices includes forming a photonic crystal structure on a sacrificial layer that extends over substantially all of the silicon substrate. A release etch removes the sacrificial layer so that the photonic crystal structure can be peeled off the substrate, cut into individual photonic elements and mounted onto a light fixture. This method requires handling the small individual photonic elements multiple times which can damage elements and reduce process yield.